


The Blackhole Beansprout

by a1y_puff



Series: and the days continue... [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen's stomach is a blackhole, Kanda is mildly horrified, M/M, and the days continue to pass by
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1y_puff/pseuds/a1y_puff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the months he has spent rooming with Allen Walker, there is still one thing which fascinates Kanda about this bean sprout of a roommate.</p><p>
  <i>"How the hell do you eat so much and stay so scrawny?" </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blackhole Beansprout

**Author's Note:**

> Part of [Days Passing By](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5090408/chapters/11705237), takes place somewhere between chapter 5 and 6. First published in my LJ on June 23, 2014.
> 
> I decided to post this here too coz a few people asked. And this is a separate work coz it _can_ be read separately/ Also I probably want to throw in random oneshots in this universe. :3

 

Despite the months he has spent rooming with Allen Walker, there is still one thing which fascinates Kanda about this bean sprout of a roommate.

Kanda sits on his bed, face impassive as he watches his roommate fiddle with his music sheets, a box of chocolate sits next to the papers strewn all over his desk. While his right hand is busy writing and scrapping lyrics, his left hand moves to grab chocolate every now and then.

Fifteen minutes letter, the box of chocolate was replaced with a bag of chips. Thirty minutes later, it's chocolate cheese bread.

An hour later, when Kanda is done sketching for a concept of his art assignment, Allen pushes his swivel chair and stands up, saying, "I'm getting hungry. I'm gonna make some cup noodles. Do you want some?"

Kanda stares at the Bean up and down, and say, "Where the heck did all the food go to?"

.

.

.

There is a creepy old man which, to his misfortune, is his professor at the university, who is _also_ his adoptive father. The man is sensible enough to never mention their connection in class, but it doesn't stop him to _show his affection_ in _discreet ways_. This time, by sending him lots of foods.

He finds out about it when he comes back from classes and find bags of snacks, processed food, _cookies,_ and some vegetables he has no idea when he will cook, sitting on their shared dining area. Michael welcomes him with a grin and says, "Sorry, hope ya don't mind I helped myself to some canned food. I was hungry, ya know."

"…it's fine," Kanda sighs, and thinks, _What the hell am I gonna do with all these food?_

Then, he remembers the food-vacuum that is his roommate and thinks, this wouldn't even last a week. He decides to store them in the kitchen shelves and cupboards and fridge.

.

.

.

There is a loud growl.

Kanda steals a glance from the corner of his eyes to the bean sitting next to him, fiddling with his laptop. It looks like he's typing some essay, sometimes glancing at a reference book he keeps beside the laptop.

Kanda notices the lack of snacks, though. He is concentrating so much at his work he doesn't realize his stomach is growling. Kanda notices, though, and thinks, "It's fucking noisy. Sprout."

Okay, so he's saying it aloud instead of just thinking it.

Allen blinks up. "Huh? Well sorry, I can move and work on this in the living room if you're disturbed by the sound of me typing."

"Not your keyboard," Kanda scoffs. Clearly the kid is too absorbed at his work if he doesn't even complain at being called beansprout. "The monsters in your stomach. They want to eat."

Slowly a soft pink colors the bean's cheeks. "Oh. Well."

"You always have food with you," says Kanda, which, despite sounding like a bland statement, is actually a question.

The brat actually looks sheepish when he replies, "Yeah, about that. I forgot to do grocery. I ran out of snacks."

Kanda snorts, stands up slowly, tilts his head and says, "Come."

He remembers there was a big loaf of bread somewhere in the bags Tiedoll sent him earlier.

.

.

.

It's like watching a black hole at work.

Kanda loses count after the fifth slice of bread the bean has _inhaled_ so far. It's like, he picks a slice, spread it with Ovomaltine and eats it in one bite. And then he goes for another, and another—

"Beansprout, are you even fucking _breathing_?" Kanda thinks, with mild horror, the kid is eating like there's no tomorrow. "Have you been eating _at all_?"

"Of course I eat," he replies in between bites."Just, maybe, not as much as I'd like."

Kanda doesn't want to know how _much_ Allen would like to eat.

He stands up then, ignoring Allen's questioning look and goes to rummage the cupboard above the stove. Brat probably needs more carbohydrate than that. If he's not mistaken, there were some packs of instant mashed potatoes—ah, there they are.

He grabs three sachet, reads through the preparation guide quickly and then start preparing. First, he boils the water. Then, he pours the content of the first sachet into a bowl, and two packs in another. Once the water is boiled, he pours some to both bowls, putting in the sesame and sauce and stir.

"Smells good, what is it?" Allen asks from the kitchen table, and when Kanda turns his head to reply, he notes the Sprout has finished the whole loaf of bread.

"How the hell do you eat so much and stay so scrawny?" he asks instead, forgetting to reply the bean. It doesn't matter anyway. The mashed potato is ready.

"I have high metabolism?" Allen offers sheepishly then—stares at the bowls of mashed potato in Kanda's hands. "You made some for me too?"

"Might as well," Kanda puts one bowl with the double portion in front of Allen. "Your stomach better stop growling after this."

"Wow. You're actually kind of sweet."

"Shut. Up."

Allen chuckles, his voice rings in Kanda's ear and it bothers him—the way his laughter makes Kanda's own cheeks to warm up and—so help him, Kanda spoons some of the mashed potato and shoves it into Allen's mouth.

The brat's widening grin makes Kanda almost regrets his action.

 _Almost_.

He gently shoves the second spoonful of mashed potato into Allen's waiting mouth.

 

**-NeverEnding-**

**Author's Note:**

> I might try to write more of these little snippets of their life together after that ending. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Kudos are appreciated and comments are loooved~ :3


End file.
